Slytherins
by Jade Clash
Summary: Ginny Weasley's life has been cursed by the constant presence of three confusing Slytherin boys. How will she keep her emotions under control when all their encounters seem to do is drive her insane. Draco/Ginny, eventually. Rated M for language.


Slytherins

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Walking. Walking. Breeze.

Ginny's hair flipped as her head turned swiftly to look behind her. She was on her way to class after lunch. The hallway was empty with the exception of a small group of 7th year Slytherins boys who were casually strolling behind her. She recognized them immediately.

The first was a buff, good-looking boy who could quite possibly pass for a twenty-five year old with the proper attire. He currently had his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes were curiously admiring the stone walls. Elliot Rosen was his name. Innocent sounding enough, though Ginny knew of the mischief that lurked within his honey-brown eyes. His lips twitched a few times, obviously trying to hide a smile that was begging to be released on his face, though his eyes kept contact with the walls.

On the other side was Blaise Zabini. Gorgeous of course, just as Elliot, except instead of the pretty-boy look, he was tanned, rugged. Black hair shaded his face giving him a dangerous look. His expression was unfathomable and he walked with his nose buried inside a rather thick book that he held in front of his face. Blaise was her favorite, not that the competition was all that high. He was sweet at times though, and he made her laugh. His only real flaw was his choice of friends, if you could call them that.

In the middle of the two of them stood the one and only Draco Malfoy. The most arrogant, conceited, pig-headed, _thing_ to ever attend Hogwarts. Equally good-looking as Elliot and Blaise, his looks were more defined as classical. He was handsome, and it seemed that no matter what he did, he did gracefully and perfectly. With pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes she couldn't help but linger her gaze on him a bit longer than necessary. Of course, his obviously attractiveness only increased her dislike for him. He currently was in last on her favorite list– not that the other two were close to the top. At the moment, his gaze was different from theirs. He wasn't looking away, but staring her straight in the eyes. A classic smirk also graced his face, making it even more intense.

While looking back and forth between the three of them, the same glare never left her face. Ginny turned around again and concentrated on what was in front of her, while still walking.

Walking. Walking. Breeze. Eyes narrow. More breeze.

"Do you mind?" She shouted whipping her head around once more. Elliot merely looked startled, while Malfoy held her gaze. Blaise was still reading his book and merely glanced up at her, only to look down again.

"Staring at you, love?" Elliot began, "No, not at all!"

"I'm talking about how my skirt mysteriously seems to be rising up every time I turn around!" Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"Well if I may ask, wouldn't it make more sense to permanently alter all of your skirts to the desired height that it rises too?" Ginny wanted to smack that innocent look off of his face.

"No it wouldn't _Rosen, _because they're already at the height I want them to be! Now I would appreciate it if you would stop lifting my skirt!" She shouted getting angrier.

Elliot's eyebrows shot up and he snickered at her. "Now, now love, no need to raise your voice at us. Why don't you just turn those pretty little legs around and keep walking."

She looked between the three of them once more. Malfoy was still looking her in the eyes, though his smirk had widened a bit more. She let out a frustrated sigh and continued glaring.

"Walk," Ginny stated simple.

"Pardon?" Elliot said with raised eyebrows.

"I said walk. In front of me," she motioned for them to proceed with her hands. None of them moved except Blaise who had now looked up from his book.

"Ladies first, Weasley," Elliot said grinning.

Her eyes narrowed drastically and she clenched her teeth. "I don't trust you three back there," she spat.

"Uh, uh. Don't even think of blaming me Gin. It's all Rosen's doing," Blaise spoke up as he snapped his book shut.

"Well thanks Blaise," Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Oh like I really believe that you are innocent," she said with sarcasm, looking at Blaise.

"I can assure you love, that he is anything but," Elliot had a suggestive look on his face that made Ginny blush slightly at the type of 'innocent' he was referring to.

"Shut up!" She said in a dangerously low voice.

"I love it when she gets feisty!" Elliot said to the other two. "Anyway I have a class to get to. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you," he whispered into her ear as he began walking past her. His side brushed against hers seductively as his left hand reached out and gave a quick squeeze to her waist. She jumped.

He chuckled, and her eyes narrowed as she watched his retreating form continue down the hallway.

She looked back as Blaise approached her and she watched as he shook his head slowly.. "Don't pay him any mind Gin, he's just trying to get to you." Her eyes softened slightly at his tone. "Here, I've gone through it twice already." He tossed her the book he was just reading, which she caught and immediately smiled. It was so typical of Blaise to give her a book to make her feel better. Ginny sighed as her mood began improving. Looking back up at him, she saw him wink and then continue down the hall.

It was only seconds after, that she realized she had just been left alone with Malfoy. A few moments of asking _why _To herself quickly switched to bravery as she turned to face her enemy. She found nothing but an empty hallway. Her eyebrows quirked slightly before she turned and made her was to her first afternoon class.

_Slytherins confuse me._

A/N: Please tell me what you think, reviews are always great!


End file.
